An unplanned Proposal
by LovinoVargasPrinceOfTomatoes
Summary: Jul tries her very hardest to propose in a romantic way to Chiara, sadly she fails. A lot.
This was it, no going back. Jul was going to propose to Chiara. The two had been dating for five years now and it was about time too. Jul wasn't one to think too hard on stuff like the future but she started planning after watching Chiara walk past wedding rings and dresses in the mall and sigh with such longing in her eyes that it made Julchen's heart ache. When Chiara went out for her morning classes one day Julchen ran out to the jeweler's and bought the prettiest rings she could. It made her happy that she'd managed to find ones that had Hers and Chiara's birthstones in them.

As sappy as it was that seemed like a good idea for them to wear rings that had the other's stone in them. After buying them and getting a box custom made to be the colors of the Italian flag, she'd made it home just before Chiara walked in through the front door and dropped her bag on the couch. There was the usual complaining from the Italian as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of those huge tomatoes to snack on. That always managed to amaze Julchen, those things were so big and bitter to the German and it was always interesting to watch Chiara finish one in less than a minute. It was even more interesting when Jul decided to lick some of the excess juice from Chiara's plump lips because that always led to much more entertaining things.

But today Jul had no plans for that. While Chiara worked on her snack Julia darted off to call in a favor to one of her friends. Amelia was a test pilot and often went out in her plane to do test runs, lucky for Julchen she was always ready to do favors for a friend and if that favor was writing out certain words in the sky she was all for it. Julchen was pleased when she agreed and after hanging up and re-entering the living room she grinned at her girlfriend. "Hey, Chi-Chi, wanna go for a walk around town? Y'know, stretch the legs and shit like that~" She was expecting Chiara to say no and rolled her eyes but instead the Italian tilted her head in thought and nodded, amber curls tumbling about her shoulders as her head moved.

"I guess- It's not like I have anything else to do today so why the hell not?" She mumbled, pushing off the couch to follow Jul up to the room so they could dress. Normally Julchen would have dressed a bit showier but it wasn't a day for her to flaunt, it was a day for her to make Chiara happier than she'd ever been so she just put on some shorts and a T-shirt. It wasn't the cutest but it'd do. She looked over to see if Chiara was ready and stared a bit too long while the Italian tugged her shirt down onto her body. The blush on Chiara's face when she noticed the other girl staring was enough have Julchen grinning as they left the house.

The first stop was at an ice cream stand, after all it was a hot day and it wouldn't do any good for one of them to have a heatstroke before a yes could be said. After getting the go ahead text from Amelia, Julchen wrapped her arm around Chiara's waist and pulled her in the direction of the park. They sat there for what seemed like forever, with Chi pulling grass up as she ate, an obvious sign she was bored, but luckily the tell tale sound of the plane passing by had them both looking up. When the spelling was finished Jul looked over to see her girlfriend's reaction but frowned as she noticed her squinting hard to try and read. She mentally slapped herself, she should have reminded Chiara to bring her glasses but that probably wouldn't have worked since Chiara disliked wearing them anyway. The German gave a sigh and texted a quick 'Abort. Mission failed.' To Amelia, before looking over at some kids drawing on the sidewalk with chalk.

Well, that was an interesting idea. She gave the rest of her ice cream to her girlfriend and ran off to fulfill her plan. It took some time to find a big enough slab of concrete to write on and even longer to figure out how she wanted to word it but she finished soon enough and returned to a rather pissed looking girlfriend. "Where the hell did you go?!" Chiara hissed, standing with her hands on her hips. Julchen definitely wasn't in the mood for an argument so she shut it down the quickest way she knew; kissing the breath out of Chiara.

That most definitely worked, as the Italian girl was speechless as Jul placed her hands over her eyes and began leading her to wear her little chalk-prosal was. She gave a frustrated half scream as she noticed the writing was gone and was replaced by slowly drying water. Her hands dropped from Chiara's eyes and the Italian raised an eyebrow "You wanted me to witness the murder of some kids chalk drawing?" she asked, pointing out a bit of chalk that hadn't completely washed away yet. Julchen shook her head and gave a chuckle "no I just uh-" quick, Jul think of something, oh look a library! "I wanted to get you over here so we could go to the library!" nice save, much wow. She didn't leave time for Chi to question why she was so excited about the library before she tugged her up the stairs and through the doors.

She moved through the isles quickly and then another genius idea came to her. She grabbed a book that Chiara had said looked interesting and then found a slip of paper and a pen. After writing her little proposal note she stuffed it behind one of the pages and rushed to give the book to her girlfriend. Chiara rolled her eyes but took the book and sat down at a table to read. This one had to work, it just had to! Chiara wouldn't say no to a book ever! She was pretty proud of herself up until Chiara groaned and closed the book with a huff "It's got such a stupid storyline, the description made it seem much more interesting" she murmured, standing and putting the book back into place.

Jul ran a hand through her hair and frowned, this had to be a bad dream, how had she failed three times already?! The next stop was Chiara's suggestion: the museum. Now, Jul wasn't into seeing dried bones of old animals and creepy mummies but Chi loved that kind of stuffed. She was so into history and the story behind things that it honestly kind of scared Jul. However, she'd do it for Chiara, after all she loved that feisty little Italian more than anything. When they walked in a message came on over the speakers [Chad and Miriam, your son is in the main lobby waiting for you] well that was nice and loud, and it went all around the museum. Oh look another great idea.

While Chiara rushed off to stare at some dead bug exhibit, Jul slipped off the main desk and asked them to announce a certain question. She gave them Chiara's name a few times since they didn't seem to understand the hundred times she said it but they agreed and she made her way back to her girlfriend who was so intrigued she hadn't even know Julchen's leave or arrival.

Jul tapped her foot a few times while she waited for the announcement and gave a relieved sigh as it came on. [One of out Patrons has something to say to a specific someone: C…Courtney- will you marry me?] Julchen blinked and frowned "Courtney?" she huffed and somewhere on the other side of the room a girl screamed in joy. Chiara looked up and sighed "she's lucky" it sounded a bit like the Italian hadn't meant it to come out so loudly but Jul sighed and frowned "let's go home Chi, I'm tired." Chiara nodded and took her hand as they left.

When they got home Jul huffed and flopped down on the couch, she was angry and frustrated. She'd failed so badly at something that should have been easy. She hadn't even noticed the box had fallen from her pocket until Chiara picked it up and turned it over in her hand a few times. "What's this" she asked, a quiver in her voice. Jul sat up quickly and chuckled "um…well you see Chi- I-I noticed how much you've been throwing little hints at how much you wanna get married and like…. I've been trying so hard all day to propose to you but I failed so badly- that plane earlier was Amelia. She wrote it out but you couldn't read it- and that chalk. I wrote it there too. And at the library I put a note in that book but then you got bored of it and you didn't get it. And at the museum they were supposed to say _your_ name. Not whoever Courtney is. I'm sorry, babe. I messed up and it wasn't romantic at all"

Chiara began to trembled "S-So you mean this is-" she trailed off and Jul nodded "yeah, your ring is in there- I thought you'd like the box and the gem is my birthstone- your birthstone is in my ring. I know it's lame and it's not a ring in the wing glass at the restaurant but-" she got cut off by suddenly having a lap full of a sobbing Italian.

Chiara clung to her and tried to calm down "Y-You moron! I don't care how you ask I just…I just wanted to know you loved me and want to spend f-forever with me" It took a moment for Jul to decipher all of that sobbing but when she did she laughed and hugged Chiara close "you're the moron, Why wouldn't I want to spend forever with you silly? I love you, you're the most important person in the world to me," She murmured, holding Chiara as close as humanly possible.

Chiara took Jul's face into her hands and kissed her, not caring that she probably looked like a mess, her face was probably red and her eyes were definitely puffy but she didn't care, nothing mattered right now except for Her and Jul and the throbbing in her heart as that ring that held so much love was slipped onto her finger.


End file.
